Aaron Collins' Mixed Game Chapter 2
by Psychoflop
Summary: The tournament begins


Chapter 2: Ace-2-3, From 9 Tables to 8

As the players sat down, they each felt a part of them leave. It felt like an out of body experience, but it soon passed and they looked forward to playing for supremacy in the Aaronverse

Level 1, Game 1, Table 1 = No-Limit Hold 'em, 25-25 Blinds. All stacks even.

In the opening hand, Cindy was to first act. It was an easy decision, folding 10-3, The action was passed to Damon who looked down at 9-3 and joined her. Marcel peaked at 7-5, and likewise folded. Lindsay looked down at Queen-10 and raised to 75 (remembering that Robert Varkonyi won a WSOP main event bracelet with that exact hand). Solveig laughed as she threw 6-2 into the muck, while Laurie looked down at 8-4:

"No, you may not be MY Lindsay but if I remember the detective novel correctly we're best friends in your world too. I fold."

Lindsay smiled as she collected her pot, "For supremacy in my son's verse, I'm willing to step on anyone."

Hand #2 began with Damon folding 10-4 (giggling at the thought of a CB radio) and Marcel folding 7-2 (knowing that it was the worst possible starting hand in the game) at almost the same time. Lindsay raised to 75 with Jack-10 (her nephew's favourite hand and hoping to be shown respect twice), Solveig folded King-3 (then craving King Crab), Laurie folded 6-2, and Cindy taking a minute to ponder if she should defend her big blind...with Queen-8 off-suit.

"Nah I fold, can't win a multitable tournament on hand #2, nice hand Lindsay."

Lindsay smiled again, but said nothing as she collected her second pot in as many hands. She did however think, "Best to not try that again, Cindy has a fair point. Then again, if I continue to get dealt good hands...""

Hand #3 began with Marcel folding 7-3, Lindsay folding J-5 (resisting the urge to sing A-B-C by the Jackson 5), Solveig folding Queen-7, Laurie folding 9-5, Cindy deciding to throw a curveball in what she (and others) called her "table image" by raising to 75 with a Jack-4 and Damon throwing away 8-6.

"Didn't take me long to blind steal, did it?" declared Cindy proudly as she raked in her chips.

"If you had a 9 or higher, you were bluffing with the best hand." mumbled Damon.

Cindy heard that and stared at Damon while the dealer puck was moved. "He's telling the truth." she thought to herself.

Hand #4 began with Solveig raising to 75 with Ace-6, Laurie making the game's first re-raise to 225 with Ace-Queen, Cindy saying "easy fold" with a smile on her face she folded 2-3, Damon on the other hand had pocket 3's...

...and went into the tank. Finally, after 20-30 seconds thought he folded "1 of you has me, I just know it...I'm out". Marcel and Lindsay folded 9-7 and Queen-4, respectively as the action returned to Solveig.

"My Implied odds are good, I'm all-in."

The entire tournament field gasped, not expecting someone to put their life on the line in hand #5. Laurie stared at Solveig long enough for the dealer to call a clock on her (she has 30 seconds to make a decision, otherwise it's an automatic fold). With 12 seconds left, Laurie decides that at worst, she's a coin flip (having ruled out pocket Queen's, King's and Aces based on Solveig's breathing patterns).

"I call."

The dealer announces, "Turn up your cards ladies."

Solveig and Laurie obliged while as many people who weren't involved in hands stood up and watched. Solveig was Ace of diamonds, 6 of hearts while Laurie was Ace-Queen of clubs.

The flop came King of Diamonds, 5 of Diamonds, King of Clubs

"No help for me." announced Solveig, a bit sad

"No 6 dealer, No 6." ordered Laurie despite knowing that the dealer had no control as to what cards were going to come on the turn and river.

The turn card came the 7 of diamonds, it had an impact on the hand known to most players as a "scare card".

"Nice, I have a nut flush draw." said Solveig, slightly happier.

"OK, No 6 or diamond and I've doubled up." said Laurie while nodding her head side to side in a "so-so" motion.

The river card was...a Queen of hearts.

"Well, I guess I'm first out. Off to make up a loser's lounge somewhere else in the Casino."

No one heard Solveig as she left the room, Laurie actually shed a tear that she won the first major hand of the tournament. Solveig did shake Laurie's hand as a gesture of respect, took a bow (feeling slightly embarrassed) and left the poker room.

Hand #6 was pretty much an afterthought compared to hand #5. Cindy folded 10-6, Damon folded 9-5, Marcel folded 7-4, Lindsay decided to play dirty and raise to 75 as the small blind with Queen-5. Laurie laughed as she just finished sorting her chips from the previous hand, looked casually at pocket 3's, re-raised to 225, leading Lindsay to mutter, "Oops" as she folded. Laurie almost fainted at sorting out 2 won pots at once.

End of rotation stacks for the table: Laurie 30,075 – Cindy 15,025 – Lindsay 15,000 – Damon 14,950 – Marcel 14,950

Level 1, Game 2, Table 2 = Razz (Seven Card Stud Low), 25 Ante, 25 High Card Bring-in bet, 75 Completion Bet, 75-150 Limits. Beginning of Rotation stacks for the table: Tara 15,200 – Andrey 15,100 – Harley 14,975 – Adam 14,950 – Gregg 14,900 – Laura X. 14,875

Everyone anted up for hand #1, with Adam putting in the bring-in bet due to having the King of Spades showing up (Harley also had a King showing, but in Stud the bring-in bet tiebreaker is determined by suit. Spades is highest, then Hearts, Clubs and Diamonds being the lowest). Tara folded her Ace-King-Jack, Laura X. folded her pair of 2's and hidden 7, Andrey completing to a full bet of 75 with a 5-9-8, Harley folding a pair of 7's to go with his aforementioned King, Gregg flat-calling with a 6-3-8 and Adam not defending his bring-in bet.

Andrey decided to use a bit of trolling against Gregg, "Just you and me, huh Mr. Straightedge?"

Gregg laughed a little, his relaxed nature not letting Andrey get to him, "I'm going to poison your chip stack faster than a bottle of illegal wine from a Siberian bootlegger."

The dealer dealt a 4th card to each player. Both Andrey and Gregg each caught an Ace and Andrey was 1st to act:

"I bet 75. Are you in, one-eye?"

Gregg shrugged and matched the bet, "Why not?"

The dealer (satisfied), dealt 5th street: Andrey caught a 4, Gregg caught bad by pairing his 6's.

"Again, 75."

"Fold, I caught bad. All yours, comrade."

Andrey gave no expression as he raked in his pot of 550.

Hand #2 began (after antes) with Andrey's luck changing to being the bring-in bet (his Queen of hearts beating Tara's Queen of diamonds). Harley on the other hand, caught lightning in a butterfly net with 3-2-Ace (the absolute best 3-card starting hand in Razz). It was really only a question of calling the bring-in bet to induce a trap or raising right now. After a few seconds, he decided to raise by completing the bet to 75. Gregg folded a pair of 6's and an 8, Adam folded 5-3-Jack, Tara folding 5-Jack-Queen, Laura X. Folded a 4-10-Jack and Andrey not defending his bring-in bet by folding a 3-2-Queen. Harley was actually a little depressed as he raked in 250:

"Great, best 3-card start in the game and I get no action at all."

The entire table had a laugh at Harley's expense as they anted up and the Dealer dealt out Hand #3. Andrey was the bring-in bet again with the King of clubs, Harley completed the bet to 75 with an Ace-3-9, Gregg folded a pair of 8's and a 6, Adam folding K-8-Q, Tara folding Jack-3-2, Laura X. Folding a pair of 10's and a 4, and Andrey not defending with an Ace-2-King. Harley wasn't quite as sad raking this 250 in:

"That time was to chase you all out."

For Hand #4, Andrey threepeated as the bring-in bet with the Queen of Spades showing. Harley completed the bet to 75 with an 8-10-Ace, Gregg reluctantly called with a 9-7-10, Adam folding a 5-8-Jack, Tara folding a pair of 3's and a 9, Laura X. Calling with a 4-2-7 and Andrey getting out of the way by folding a 10-King-Queen.

Laura X. Smiled and said, "A multi-way pot, how nice."

Harley grinned and declared, "Finally, some action."

Gregg quickly noticed an improvement in his right eye, "Oh depth perception, how I've missed thee."

The dealer dealt out 4th street: Gregg paired his 9, Laura X. Caught a lucky 3 and Harley paired his 8. Gregg acted first, "Check"

Laura bet 75 without saying a word.

Harley mucked quickly, "I'm not taking it in the gaspipe. All yours G"

Gregg mucked even quicker as Laura broke her silence, "That concludes this hand and don't forget to pay the lady"

The dealer shuffled the pot of 475 over to Laura X. And began dealing Hand #5 after antes. It was unusual for a card as low as a 10 to be the bring-in bet, but it happened to Adam. Tara folded her King and pair of 3's, Laura X. Folded her pair of Aces and 9 (while laughing because she knew it was now harder for those staying in the hand to catch Aces because she buried 2 of them), Andrey completing the bet to 75 with 9-7-5, Harley folding a 3-K-5, and Gregg calling with a 6-4-7.

"Hopefully my luck will change" said Gregg with a sigh.

"Same with mine." replied Adam.

"It won't" declared Andrey.

The dealer dealt 4th street: Adam caught a 2, Andrey and Gregg caught a 6 each (Good for Andrey, bad for Gregg). It was Adam's turn to act first:

"75."

Andrey called, "I think I have a slight lead over you."

Gregg mucked, "I hate pairing up in Razz."

Adam laughed nervously, "Everyone does"

The dealer dealt 5th street. It was awkward with Adam taking the lead with a Jack to Andrey's Queen. Adam's turn to act again:

"75."

Andrey called, "I love limit poker pot odds."

Dealer announced, "Betting limits are doubled to 150 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises". He then dealt 6th street: Adam paired his deuce while Andrey caught a lucky 4. Adam decided to try to bluff his way out of the pot with a bet of 150. Andrey was not impressed:

"I call. I know I've re-gained the advantage."

The dealer dealt the 7th and final card face down. Adam paired his Jack, Andrey improved slightly with an 8. Adam bet 150 to continue his lie, Andrey saw right through it declared:

"Raise 150."

Adam was stubborn and said, "Re-raise 150"

Andrey noticed that he had a slight chip lead over Adam and sighed, "Well sir, let the ramming and jamming begin."

Adam obliged. They each kept re-raising the other until Adam was all-in.

"Jack-low, beat that moviemaker"

"8-low. Remember Adam, straights and flushes mean nothing in Razz."

Adam nodded, sad that he misread Andrey as he raked in his pot of 15,450. They shook hands and Adam walked out to find Solveig.

After everyone anted up, the dealer dealt hand #6. Andrey didn't even care that he was the bring-in bet with a Jack of Spades. Harley folded 10-King-2, Gregg completed the bet to 75 with a 10-Ace-9, Tara called with a 7-2-9, Laura X. Folded a 4-5-Jack and Andrey threw away Queen-King-Jack in order to sort out his huge stack.

Tara breathed a sigh of relief, "Finally, I see a good low."

Gregg just shrugged and said "I'm on tilt already."

The dealer dealt Tara and Gregg a 3 each as 4th street, It was Gregg's turn to act:

"75."

"Call. And can I get a mudslide?"

The drink was served quickly to Tara (with Gregg shaking his head) as the dealer dealt out 5th street. Gregg caught a 2, Tara caught a 4. Gregg acted 1st again:

"75."

Tara took a sip of her mudslide and nodded, "Call. I know my rough 9 is good."

Dealer announced, "Betting limits are doubled to 150 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises". He then dealt 6th street: Gregg paired his 9, Tara paired her 7. Gregg thought for a moment and semi-bluffed:

"150."

Tara tilted her head sideways and replied, "Call. Everything inside me is telling me that we both caught bad cards."

The dealer dealt the 7th and final card face down. Gregg caught a good 6, Tara failed to improve as she caught a Jack. Gregg could faintly tell he had the hand now and decided to value bet as the alcohol would lower Tara's folding discipline.

"150."

Tara went into the tank, but eventually said "Call. I have a 9-7 low."

Gregg grinned and said, "I finally won 1 with a 9-6 low."

End of rotation stacks for the table: Andrey 30,250 – Harley 15,100 – Laura X. 15,050 – Gregg 14,825 – Tara 14,825

Level 1, Game 3, Table 3 = Limit Texas Hold'em. 50-75 blinds, 75-150 limits. Beginning of rotation stacks for the table: David F. 15,275 – Heather 15,250 – Sherry 15,150 – Holly 15,025 – Tina 14,775 – Dan 14,525

Hand #1 began with Dan looking down at 6-2 and folding. Holly saw a Q-10 off-suit and raised to 150 total. Sherry folded a 9-7, Tina folded her button with a Jack-3, Heather muttered, "I hate being the small blind."

Then she looked down at pocket Jacks. Queens or higher and Heather would've likely re-raised even out of position. Instead, she put in 100 more to call (50 was her small blind already). David F. Looked down at King-4 and said, "Have at it, ladies." as he folded.

The flop came 3-8-6, Holly knocked on the table, indicating "Check" non-verbally. Heather stared at her, analyzing her, thinking to herself, "She's not slow-playing 2 pair or the like. My overpair needs to be value bet as this is limit."

"I bet 75."

"Fold." said Holly with a sigh.

"A pirate's life for me!" said Heather as she raked in her pot of 450.

Hand #2 started with Holly looking down at Ace-5 suited in hearts and her raising to 150. Sherry folded Queen-9, Tina calling with Queen-Ten, Heather folding King-2, David F. Folding 6-2 and Dan folding 9-7.

The flop came Ace-Jack-King with no hearts. Holly with top pair bet 75, Tina raised to 150 so fast that Holly immediately deduced that Tina had flopped the nut straight. Holly smiled, said "I know you got it so I'm out." Tina turned her hand face up as she raked in the 750, much to the shock and delight of everyone at the table.

"Wow! Great read, Holly!" exclaimed Dan. "Let's Go, Let's Go, Let's Go!"

Hand #3 began with Sherry folding 8-4, Tina deciding to raise to 150 with pocket 7's in order to set up a table image of a bully, Heather mucking 5-4, David F. calling with J-10 suited in spades, and Dan/Holly calling when both had Ace-2 off-suited.

The flop came Queen-King-4 of 3 different suits. Dan said "Check", Holly knocked on the table, Tina said "Check" (the 2 overcards scared her), and David F. Opting to semi-bluff by betting 75. Everyone folded as David F. pulled in 675.

"Out of respect to the casinos that I've been in, I will not ask the dealer to rabbit-hunt." spoke David F. With a smile on his face.

"What does that mean?" asked Tina.

Sherry (knowing poker quite well), obliged "It means he won't ask the dealer to deal out the rest of the hand, which should mean that Mr. Flannagan had an open-ended straight draw if my reading ability serves me."

David F. Gulped in nervousness as the Dealer shuffled.

Hand #4 started with Tina folding Queen-9, Heather folding 5-3, David F. Folding King-7, Dan looking disgusted and folding Queen-2. Holly looked down at King-10 and raised to 150 from the small blind, hoping to steal 1. Sherry giggled at how crappy her 7-6 off-suit was as she folded. Holly breathed a sigh of relief as she raked in 225.

Hand #5 started with Heather the Pirate raising to 150 with Ace-Queen, David F. Folding 7-5, Dan calling with Ace-4, Holly folding Jack-3, Sherry folding King-3, and Tina folding 7-4.

The flop came Queen-2-7, Heather bet 75 with her top pair. Dan looking at his weak Ace-High for 5-10 seconds before folding, Heather laughed hysterically as she raked in 500. "Come on guys, make me work for my loot a little."

That irked the rest of the table a bit as Hand #6 was dealt. David F. raised to 150 with Ace-5, Dan folded his 6-3 without any prejudice, Holly called with pocket 6's, Sherry folded 9-5, Tina folded Queen-7 and Heather reluctantly defending her big blind by calling with King-Jack.

The flop Queen-10-2. David F. checked, Holly attempted a bluff (that really wasn't a bluff as she had the best hand at the time) by betting 75, Heather raised to 150 in order to protect her straight draw. David F.'s eyes widened as he folded his cards, "Too rich for my blood, have at it ladies." Holly raised on top of that (she was not being scared off), and the ramming and jamming ensued until Holly was All-In. She turned up her 6's, Heather turned up her King-Jack.

The turn card was a 2nd Queen.

"Way to draw to 6 outs." taunted Holly.

"6 is better than none. Besides, in order to win this tournament 1 has to beat opponents from your own realities as well as others." replied Heather.

The river was 1 of the 9's Heather needed to complete her King-high straight.

"Best of luck to you, lady pirate. Off to find Solveig and Adam."

"Arrrrrrrrr, me hartey"

All told, Heather's pot was 15,150.

End of rotation stacks for the table: Heather 30,600 – David F. 15,425 – Sherry 15,025 – Tina 14,950 – Dan 14,075

Level 1, Game 4, Table 4 = Limit Badugi. 50-75 blinds, 75-150 limits. Beginning of rotation stacks for the table: Aaron L.. 15,112 – Angie 15,000 – Tamara 15,000 – Rob 14,950 – Buckethead 14,938 – Megan 14,900

"Well that was certainly an interesting split pot, huh Big B?" asked Aaron L. in an attempt to get Buckethead to talk. Buckethead merely stared at him blankly, as a man wearing a kabuki mask usually does.

The details were still incomplete but essentially, Aaron L. And Buckethead had the exact same hand earlier on in the game. The dealer needed to consult 1 of the inter-dimensional beings, who ruled that the pot be split equally save for Buckethead winning 1 extra chip as he was the 1st to the left of the dealer itself. It was a tough call, but 1 that needed to be made.

Hand # 1 began with Buckethead looking at Ace-Ace-Ace-9. He looked at it sideways and realized that with him having 3 of the 4 aces in a lowball game where aces go low meant that it was that much less likely for anyone to have a made hand. He turned on the amp built-in his guitar and began playing what a few people in the game recognized "Welcome to Bucketheadland." as he pushed in 3 chips marked "50", indicating a raise. Angie folded 4-5-8-Jack, Tamara folded 6-9-Jack-Queen, Aaron L. Thinking about calling with 2-3-Queen-King but ultimately folding, Megan folding 5-6-6-Queen and Rob laughing as his 4-T-Q-King hit the muck. Buckethead pumped his fist in the air in excitement as he pulled in his 275.

"Who's this guitar playing sons-a-bitch?" asked Rob

"It's a question common asked." replied Tamara.

Hand #2 started with Angie getting a disgusted look on her face as she folded 5-7-8-King, Tamara folding 3-4-6-8 (all 1 suit to boot, which is horrible in Badugi), Aaron L. Folding 3-4-8-9, Megan raising with 2-3-Queen-King due to her noticing a lack of enthusiasm from everyone at the table, Rob folding 2-3-7-10 and Buckethead pushing his 4-10-Queen-King away like a child pushes away the vegetables that he doesn't want to eat for dinner. Megan shrugs and pulls in her 275.

"Didn't think any of you lassies had anything. Glad you could prove me right."

Hand #3 started with Tamara folding 5-7-8-King, Aaron L. Seeing an Ace-4-7-8 of all different suits (a decent pat hand in Badugi) and raised to 150, Megan mucked 3-9-10-10, Rob chuckled as he folded 5-6-7-King, Buckethead shaking his head as he folded 2-4-6-Jack and Angie yelling the word "Fuck" as she folded 10-Queen-Queen-King. Aaron L. Pulled in his 275, actually happy to be sobering up.

Hand #4 started with Aaron L. Folding 3-6-9-9, Megan folding 4-4-9-King, Rob folding 5-Jack-Queen-King, Buckethead playing "Binge and Grab" as he raised to 150 with Ace-2-3-8, Angie tossing 5-6-10-Jack, and Tamara trying to stare into the abyss that is Buckethead's eyes...and only getting lost.

Still, she had Ace-2-3-Jack so she called, and with her in early position she was 1st to act in the drawing phase.

"I stand pat."

This caused gasps across the table, that means that she essentially has the hand won...

...except that Buckethead shaped his elongated fingers to form a 0...

Tamara looked completely terrified, and could only whisper "I check."

Buckethead made the "Check" sign with his right index finger, as in what you would signal to a waiter if they were far away in the restaurant.

Tamara looked at her Ace-2-3-Jack of 4 different suits, momentarily contemplating breaking her made Badugi before announcing, "Stand Pat."

Buckethead made the 0 gesture again. Tamara checked, Buckethead followed suit as he suspected she was faking her terror in an effort to trap.

"Still standing pat, and I check pre-emptively to Mr. Buckethead." announced Tamara

Buckethead made the 0 gesture again, checking with the other hand.

"Jack-Badugi." showed Tamara face-up.

Buckethead placed his hand face-up, letting Angie read it, "An 8-Badugi, Big B wins the hand"

"On his head a bucket of chicken bones, on his face a plaster mask." quoted Tamara.

"Well." began Megan, "He's the bastard son of a preacher man, on the town he left a stain. They made him live in a chicken house, to try and hide the shame."

Megan actually folded a 4-5-6-7 without even looking at it, Rob folded 2-5-6-7, Buckethead shaking his head as he folded a 9-10-Jack-Queen, Angie folding a 3-10-10-King, Tamara seeing an Ace-3-8-Jack...

...and immediately thinking, "I'm done being passive." before announcing, "I raise." making it 150 total, thinking she was a near shoe-in to steal the blinds...

...except that Aaron L. woke up to Ace-6-9-9 and said, "I defend my blind like a moronic German chancellor."

Tamara analyzed her hand, remembering that Badugi's are all of different suits before announcing to the dealer: "I'll take 2 please." changing the 3-8 for a Jack-Queen, improving to 3 different suits despite the setback in higher cards. Aaron L. smiled and said, "Just 1 off the top will be sufficient dealer." changing his 9 to a 5 and having all 4 suits.

Tamara knocked the table. Aaron L. Bet 75, Tamara called on the chance that Aaron L. was bluffing.

"Just 1 this time, please?" asked Tamara as she changed the Jack and got a 3 in the right suit, completing her Badugi. Aaron L. grinned and announced, "Stand Pat.", shocking the table once again. This time Tamara bet 150, to which Aaron L. Called quickly. Both agreed to stand pat, Tamara bet 150 again, Aaron L. Called. Tamara showed 1st:

"Queen-Badugi"

"I have a 9-Badugi." replied Aaron L.

"Fuck!" said Tamara, softly as Aaron L. Pulled 900 in chips.

Hand #6 started with Rob raising with Ace-Ace-6-7, Buckethead folding 2-8-9-Jack, Angie folding 2-3-6-9, Tamara folding 4-5-7-9, Aaron L. Folding 6-10-Jack-King and Megan pouting as she folds 3-5-9-Q. Rob pulled his 275 in quickly

End of rotation stacks for the table: Aaron L. 15,637 – Buckethead 15,138 – Megan 14,900 – Angie 14,875 – Rob 14,550 – Tamara 14,400

Level 1, Game 5, Table 5 = Seven Card Stud. 25 Ante, 25 High Card Bring-in bet, 75 Completion Bet, 75-150 Limits. Beginning of Rotation stacks for the table: John 15,650 – Susan 15,100 – Mike 14,900 – Ricky 14,900 – Karl 14,900 – Trevor 14,500

After everyone anted up, Hand #1 started with Susan as the Bring-In bet with Ace-2-5, Karl folding 9-King-10, Trevor folding Ace-Queen-Jack, Mike folding 5-10-7, John folding 3-Ace-Queen...and Ricky not even looking at his hole cards until it was his turn to act.

"If I don't know what I have, y'all can't know what I have. I complete the bet in the dark."

Susan folded...scared out of her mind. "Will you at least look as you rake in your pot of 250?"

Ricky pondered the request for a moment, then nodded.

He had Queen-9-Queen, and kept that classified.

"I said I'd look, I didn't say I'd tell anyone."

The table had a laugh as everyone anted up and hand #2 was dealt. Karl was the bring-in bet with a 7-Ace-2, Trevor looking at a hidden pair of Queens to go with his upcard 5 and completed the bet, Mike folding 9-6-4, John folding King-4-Ace, Ricky folding his 4-10-8, Susan folding Ace-3-Queen of 3 different suits, and Karl folding his bring-in bet. Trevor looked around the table as he racked in his 250.

"I'm not showing either."

Ricky tipped his hat as a gesture of respect. Everyone anted up and Hand #3 began with Susan being the bring-in bet with Queen-Jack-2, Karl folding 8-7-Ace, Trevor folding 3-2-9, Mike completing the bet with Jack-7-Ace (hoping that the Ace upcard would scare the rest of the table into handing over the antes), John folding Queen-5-King, Ricky folding 7-6-4 as he hated semi-connectors that low, Susan folding her bring-in bet as Mike raked in his pot of 250.

"Wow, That was easier than making a profit in Brooklyn."

"So the Brooklyn curse is multiversal?" asked Trevor.

Everyone anted up and Hand #4 started with Trevor being the bring-in bet with Jack-4-5, Mike completing the bet with Ace-Queen-King, John deciding to call with a King up and a pair of hidden 7's (in order to play the pot multi-way for a chance at more money later), Ricky folding 5-3-9, Susan calling with King-Ace-Queen and Trevor getting out of everyone's way by folding his hand and bring-in bet very quickly.

4th street was dealt, John caught a 3rd 7, Susan caught a gut-shot straight draw with a 10, and Mike catching a 6. It was John's turn to check or bet 1st, and he still felt cranky that only 3 people were in the hand.

"I bet 75."

"Call." said Susan after a moment to think.

"Call." answered Mike.

5th street was dealt. John catching a 2 (which didn't help his 3 7's at all), Susan pairing her aces, and Mike pairing his 6's.

"I bet 75." said John, feigning boredom in an effort to keep at least 1 of his 2 fish on the line (if not both).

"Call." said Susan, much to the delight of John

"I'm out, 1 of you if not both has me beat." said Mike as he folded.

"Betting limits are doubled to 150 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer.

6th street was dealt. John caught a 4, Susan caught an 8.

"150." opened John.

"Raise to 300." replied Susan.

And the ramming and jamming ensued until Susan was all-in. Both players turned their hands face-up and Susan was heartbroken that only an Ace or a Jack could save her...

...until John caught a 4 as his last card, making his full house. Susan's 5 was an afterthought.

"Great hand, good luck everyone. Off to find Solveig, Adam and Holly."

John paid no attention. Counting the small donation Mike made John collected a pot of 15,500.

After everyone anted up, Karl was the bring-in bet to start hand #5 with a 7-Ace-2, Trevor folding 6-King-Queen, Mike chucking 5-Ace-4 while patting himself on the back for losing as little as he did with the previous hand. John folding 2-9-Queen without even looking at it as he was still sorting his new chips, and Ricky completing the bet with 7-Ace-King thinking that if called at least he has an OK hand. But Karl folded and Ricky was content with his 250. Until he realized that he was running out of smaller chips to make antes

"John, can I please get...7 chips of 50 and 6 chips of 25 for this chip of 500?"

"You surely can." said John with a smile. "They're coming back here later anyway."

Ricky could only offer a weak laugh as the dealer shuffled the cards.

Everyone anted up and Hand #6 began with Mike having a 3-card straight flush draw with the 2-3-4 of clubs, John folding a 9-8-King just as he finally got his chip stack sorted out, Ricky folding an Ace-4-King (with a funny feeling about the hand), Karl folding an Ace-6-7 and Trevor folding, deciding not to bluff Mike with his Jack-8-6. Mike looked a bit dumbfounded as he asked: "Seriously, I'm going to get this hand for only 150 in chips?"

Trevor nodded, Mike shrugged and took the chips. "I guess Hustlers can't be choosers."

End of rotation stacks for the table: John 30,775 – Ricky 15,075 – Mike 14,900 – Karl 14,700 – Trevor 14,500

Level 1, Game 6, Table 6 = No-Limit 2-7 lowball draw. 25-25 blinds. Beginning of Rotation stacks for the table: Kate 15,650 – Ivy 15,325 – Leila 14,975 – Justin 14,875 – Joe 14,825 – Julie 14,250

Hand #1 started with Joe raising to 75 with 2-Queen-4-Ace-2, Ivy folding 6-King-Ace-8-9, Leila folding Jack-8-9-King-5, Justin folding 4-7-6-4-6, Julie defending her small blind with 6-King-Jack-3-2 and Kate folding her big blind of 5-Queen-10-3-7. It was Julie who had first crack of exchanging her cards:

"I'll take 2, please." changing her King and Jack for a Queen and 5, making her hand 2-3-5-6-Queen.

"3 for me" replied Joe, changing his Queen, Ace and 1 of his 2's for a 10, Ace and 7 which made 2-4-7-10-Ace.

Julie knocked the table, essentially giving up the hand. Joe checked as well as he had about as bad a hand you can have in lowball without a pair.

Julie turned her hand face up with a measure of trepidation, "Queen low."

Joe threw his hand away, "Take it. I had a rough Ace."

Julie made a noise of surprise as she collected the 175 in the middle.

Hand #2 began by Ivy folding 5-6-4-4-Jack, Leila calling with Queen-2-5-6-3, Justin folding Ace-King-Queen-9-9, Julie folding 10-Jack-7-10-Jack, Kate checking her small blind with 2-Ace-3-6-Jack, Joe checking his big blind with 4-7-2-Queen-8. Kate was first to draw:

"2 please." changing her Ace and Jack for a 5 and King, making 2-3-5-6-King

"1 for me." said Joe. Changing his queen for a 6, making 2-4-6-7-8

"And 1 for me please." said Leila. Changing her Queen for a King, making the exact same hand as Kate

"Check." declared Kate.

"I bet 50" announced Joe

"I'm out." said Leila

"Me too." answered Kate

"Joe P, #1. I knew my rough 8 low was good enough to win." said Joe as he racked in his 125.

Hand #3 began with Leila raising to 75 with 3-4-Queen-2-3, Justin calling with 10-Ace-2-5-4, Julie folding 6-9-Queen-Ace-King, Kate folding King-7-8-6-4, Joe reluctantly folding 4-3-8-6-5 (he liked having a 2 in his starting hand as a base) and Ivy defending his big blind with 2-5-7-Jack-6. Ivy was the first to change cards:

"1 please." changing his Jack for a 7, making 2-5-6-7-7

"2 for me." said Leila, changing her Queen and 1 of her 3's for a King and a Jack making 2-3-4-Jack-King.

"2 for me as well." said Justin, but he felt odd when he changed his 10 and Ace...and got a 10 and an Ace.

Between Ivy pairing up and the other 2 being high in their own right, 1 could not blame the players for checking it around.

"Pair of 7's." declared Ivy with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Queen-low" declared Leila

"Ace-low" declared Justin.

Leila felt awkward raking in her pot of 250, but said nothing as a win's a win.

Hand #4 began with Justin folding 10-6-King-8-8, Julie folding Ace-7-Queen-7-Ace, Kate folding 3-7-9-4-6, Joe raising to 75 with 7-5-9-8-2, Ivy defending his small blind with 2-8-6-10-Jack and Leila defending her big blind with 5-Jack-5-3-2. It was Ivy's turn to draw 1st again:

"2 for me, please." changing his 10-Jack for a 9-10, making 2-6-8-9-10.

"2 too, please." said Leila as she giggled at herself, changing her Jack and 1 of her 5's for a 4 and a Jack, making 2-3-4-5-Jack

"I stand pat." announced Joe, thinking his 9-low was sufficient to win.

His announcement came as a shock to the rest of the table (and the tables nearest them). Ivy and Leila checked, as did Joe (having a sense that betting didn't matter as standing pat sent a clear message of his hand's superiority).

"10-low." announced Ivy.

"Jack-low." announced Leila

"9-low." announced Joe. Ivy and Leila knew they were beat by him before he began collecting his 75.

Hand #5 began with Julie calling with 9-King-8-7-2, Kate folding 3-Queen-6-Queen-9, Joe folding K-4-4-4-8, Ivy folding 8-8-Ace-Queen-7, Leila checking 5-2-Ace-King-10 and Justin checking 5-Jack-2-Jack-3. Leila got to change cards first:

"3 please." changing her Ace-King-10 for a 5-2-Jack...and feeling like shit for having 2 pairs in lowball AFTER the draw with 5-5-2-2-Jack.

"2 for me." said Justin, changing his pair of Jacks for a 6 and an ace making 2-3-5-6-Ace

"1 over here." said Julie, changing her King for 3 to make 2-3-7-8-9.

"2 pairs, I hate lowball that isn't Razz." said Leila with some anger in her voice.

"Ace-low." declared Justin.

"9-low." said Julie happily, raking in her 75.

Hand #6 began with Kate raising to 75 with 3-Ace-2-4-Jack, Joe calling with 2-7-Jack-10-8, Ivy folding 7-5-5-3-10, Leila folding King-5-6-Jack-6, Justin calling with 2-King-4-King-3 and Julie defending her big blind with 5-6-9-2-4. Justin was 1st to draw:

"2 please" changing his pair of Kings into an Ace and a 3 making 2-3-3-4-Ace.

"I stand pat." announced Julie, keeping her 2-4-5-6-9

"2 please." said Kate. Changing her Ace and Jack to a 7 and King making 2-3-4-7-King

"2 for me." said Joe. Changing his 10 and Jack to an Ace and a Queen making 2-7-8-Queen-Ace

Justin checked his pair, Julie bet 75 with her 9-low (A value bet as her hand was the best anyway), Kate folded, Joe folded and Justin folded. Julie racked in her 375.

End of rotation stacks for the table: Kate 15,525 – Ivy 15,225 – Leila 15,075 – Joe 14,750 – Justin 14,700 – Julie 14,625

Game 1, Level 7, Table 7 = Limit Omaha High-Low 8 or better. Beginning of rotation stacks for the table: Jenny G. 15,325 – Thom 15,225 – James 15,100 – Jessica 14,850 – Phoenix – 14,750 – Allan 14,675

Hand #1 began with Thom folding 10-2-5-King, James looking down at Ace-4-8-7 and going into the tank for a moment...

"Hmm, a good low with Ace-4 and a 3-card semi-connecting straight wrap with the 4-7-8 combination. I think I'll go on this 1." thought James to himself as he raised to 150, Jenny G. Folding 8-10-Ace-Jack, Phoenix folding the Queen-Queen-3-3 double pair (and wishing that this was Pot-Limit Omaha high instead), Jessica folding King-4-5-King and Allan folding 4-8-9-King. James raked in his pot of 275, muttering "I wanted action, damnit."

Hand #2 began with James folding 8-9-10-King, Jenny G. Folding King-5-9-10, Phoenix raising to 150 with 4-Jack-Ace-5, and Jessica going into the tank with 3-4-6-2:

"I have no ace, which is key in Omaha High-Low based on the help I got when I went to a Native casino in the colony of Connecticut years ago, but I have 3 of the 5 lowest cards in the deck so I think this hand is playable. Especially since I'm on the button so I'll be last to act on the other betting rounds."

Jessica called, Allan folded 5-6-8-9 and Thom folded 6-9-8-3. The flop came King-Jack-Ace. Phoenix needed to act first with 2 pair. Due to the unlikely event of consecutive low cards, she decided she wanted Jessica to stay in the hand in order to get more chips off of her later.

"I check" said Phoenix in a low, steady voice.

"I check" said Jessica, hoping for a low card miracle.

The turn came the Ace of spades, which eliminated all chance of a low half of the pot (you need at least 3 unpaired cards ranked 8 and lower on the board to make a low hand). Phoenix hoped that Jessica had an Ace or a straight draw or something along those lines.

"Betting limits are doubled to 150 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer.

"I bet 150"

"Fold, I missed the low" replied Jessica.

Phoenix sighed and said, "I thought Omaha was the action game." acting pissed off that her full house didn't get paid off.

Hand #3 began with Jenny G. Folding Ace-7-Jack-Queen, Phoenix folding 2-Jack-Jack-6, and Jessica going into the tank again, thinking to her self: "No, I learned my lesson. 1 should never leave without an ace." and folded 7-6-3-2, Allan raising to 150 with 5-Ace-4-King, Thom calling from the small blind with 4-2-Ace-5, and James folding Jack-King-Queen-4.

The flop came 4-9-10, giving both men a pair of 4's and...not much else.

"Check." said Thom

"Check." said Allan

"Betting limits are doubled to 150 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer.

The turn card came as an 8, giving Thom the nut low draw. Still, Thom didn't know if Allan's hand was going high, low or aiming to scoop both halves of the pot. So he aimed cautiously:

"Check"

"Check" replied Allan.

The river came the 10 of diamonds, voiding all low hands so the highest hand will scoop both halves. This was to the chagrin of both Thom and Allan, whoever bets first wins:

"Check." said Thom

"Check." said Allan

"Turn up gentlemen, I will score the hand as it can be tricky in a high-low split game." remarked the Dealer.

The players obliged, The dealer had to look twice to be sure.

"It's a tie. Both of you are using your respective Ace-4's with the 4-10-10 on the board to make 2 pair with an ace kicker.

"That's...ok." said Allan, confused.

"How do you divide 375 in half? I don't see any 50 cent chips so unless you cut a chip worth 1 in half..."

The dealer called for the pit boss and explained the situation.

"In accordance to the modified Vegas rules that we are using, you must give each player 187 in chips and the 1st player to the left of the dealer gets the extra 1. It's happened a few times already."

The dealer nodded and said, "Thom then gets 188 and Allan gets 187."

Allan and Thom nodded, acknowledging that this was handled in a fair manner. All the while, Jessica kicked herself for not staying in the hand as her straight would've won it.

Hand #4 began with Phoenix folding 9-7-10-7, Jessica raising to 150 with 8-4-9-Ace, Allan folding 10-3-5-6, Thom folding 8-2-7-4, James folding 6-9-3-5 and Jenny G. Defending her blind by calling with 4-10-Ace-5. The pot is 350...

...The flop came 3-2-2 with the first 2 cards being diamonds. Jenny knocked the table, indicating a check, Jessica followed suit.

"Betting limits are doubled to 150 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer.

The turn came as a 10, Both ladies checked again hoping for a low card (not knowing that the other also had the Ace-2-3-4 low draw as well).

The river came as the King of Diamonds, voiding all low draws and setting up a flush draw on the board. Jenny G. checked her 2 pair (thinking that if Jessica has any 2 diamonds, she'll bet and Jenny G. would reluctantly fold). Except that Jessica knocked on the table too, suspecting a trap from Jenny G.

"2 pair, 10's and 2's, King-High. I don't have a low." declared Jenny G.

"Take it, you beat me." replied Jessica as she mucked her hand

Hand #5 began with Jessica folding Queen-10-7-Ace, Allan raising to 150 with 6-2-Ace-6, Thom calling with King-2-4-5, James calling with 4-3-5-10, Jenny G. Folding King-Ace-7-8 and Phoenix folding 5-8-Queen-Jack. The pot is 575.

The flop comes 5-4-9 with the 5 and 9 being spades. Allan checked his nut low draw, Thom and James BOTH checked their 2 pairs due to each suspecting a trap on Allan's part.

"Betting limits are doubled to 150 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer.

The turn card came, the Jack of hearts. Allan checked because he didn't want to waste money on a low draw that didn't come into fruition. Thom and James checked their high hands as they didn't care about a low card to counterfeit their high hands.

The dealer dealt a Queen of spades on the river, giving James a weak flush and voiding the chance of a low hand winning half the pot.

"Check." declared Allan as his low draw never came.

"Check." declared Thom, seeing the straight and flush draws on the board.

"Check." declared James, thinking 1 of the other 2 was trying to trap with a slightly higher flush

"OK gentlemen, time to turn up your hole cards." declared the dealer.

"Pair of 6's." showed Allan.

"2 pair, 5's and 4's" showed Thom

"5-high spade flush." showed James, knowing that he just accidentally won a pot of 575.

Hand #6 began with Allan folding 10-4-8-6, Thom folding 4-Queen-5-9, James folding 9-6-10-4, Jenny G. Folding 8-9-7-2, Phoenix folding 5-Jack-10-King and Jessica scratching her head as to how she won a pot of 125 without looking at her cards. She peeked at 2-Queen-3-3 before she took her chips, and was sad to not play the hand out.

End of rotation stacks for the table: James 15,525 – Jenny G. 15,475 – Thom 15,038 – Phoenix 14,900 – Jessica 14,550 – Allan 14,437

Level 1, Game 8, Table 8 = Pot-Limit Omaha, 25-25 blinds

Beginning of rotation stacks for the table: Isaac 16,425 – Candy 15,925 – Chiara 14,650 – David K. 14,600 – Krystal 14,575 – Jen L. 14,475

"This is interesting. The only game in the mix to not be fixed-limit or no-limit" said David K.

"And yet, it is the most volatile." said Candy.

Hand #1 began with David K. folding 9-Ace-6-King, Candy folding 4-7-2-3, Isaac folding 2-5-4-Queen, and Chiara looking confused while staring at 6-2-Jack-Jack. She turned her attention to the dealer and asked: "Sir, could you please define the parameters of pot-limit betting? I'm a 1st-timer in this game."

As with all casinos, the dealer is happy to oblige, "You can only bet what the pot is, if there hasn't been an established bet put in place. However, in a game involving blinds, you must also factor in the act of calling BEFORE the raise itself. Therefore, should 1 choose to declare 'raise pot' right now it would consist of the actions of a) calling the big blind of 25 (which makes the total pot 75 as of that moment) followed by raising the pot of 75 to 150."

Chiara smiled, nodded and said: "Thank you, sir. I raise the pot" and put in 1 chip of 100 with a chip of 50 on top.

Jen L. Folded her 8-Jack-2-Queen, while Krystal stared at King-Ace-8-King and shrugged while saying, "What the hell, I'll defend my blind!" and put in 125 to call, making the pot 225 total.

The flop comes 7-9-Ace, Krystal is 1st to act.

"I bet the pot. 225 to make it a pot of 450, right?"

The dealer nodded.

"Don't waste your time." said Chiara, a tad frustrated. "Your ace is good."

"Good read." said Krystal with a slight nod of acknowledgement as she raked in her chips.

Hand #2 began with Candy folding 6-9-Jack-4, Isaac folding 3-4-5-Ace (and wondering why he didn't get a hand like that in Omaha Hi-Lo), Chiara folding 7-Ace-4-8, Jen L. almost shouting "Raise Pot." and putting in 100, Krystal folding King-7-5-Queen and David K. Folding 3-5-Queen-King. Jen L. Tilted her head sideways and asked, "Isn't this supposed to be the action game of the mix?" as she took her 150.

Hand #3 began with Isaac folding 3-King-Jack-Ace, Chiara folding 5-6-7-9, Jen L. Folding King-7-Queen-5, Krystal raising the pot with 8-8-Ace-5, David K. Staring at Krystal and deciding that his 4-2-5-4 is no good out of position, and Candy folding 6-3-8-7. Krystal turned to Jen and said, "Agreed. No action sucks."

"I'd love to get me some action...in the game, that is." offered David K.

Hand #4 started with Chiara folding Jack-6-Queen-9, Jen deciding to lower her voice this time while declaring, "Raise Pot." as she slid in a chip of 100 and a chip of 50. Krystal folding 3-2-6-9, David K. Defending his button with 9-10-4-9, Candy making a slight whimper as she stared at 7-Queen-Ace-7 (liking the hand but being out of position with 2 others already in the hand with 1 more to act behind her) and folded. Isaac folding Ace-King-5-6 without making a sound and the pot was 250.

The flop came Queen-3-10, David K. Was 1st to act. He checked to Jen L. As his pair of 10's had a weak kicker. His problem was compounded by Jen L. Having 3 10's and declaring "Bet Pot.", David K. Took a moment to think, but folded. Jen grinned heavily as she raked in her 500.

Hand #5 began with Jen L. Folding 7-6-Jack-8, Krystal folding 5-King-6-3, David K. Folding Jack-5-8-10, Candy folding Ace-8-Queen-4, Isaac deciding that he could try to steal the blinds with 7-3-3-Queen and not be in terrible shape if he was called, so he raised. Chiara folding King-2-6-7 so quickly that she didn't notice Isaac taking in his won pot of 150. He said nothing, by far the most serious player at the table, if not the whole tournament.

Hand #6 started with Krystal 6-5-4-Ace, David K. Announcing to the dealer, "Raise Pot, sir." with 2-King-King-3. Candy called with 9-Jack-Jack-2...

...and Isaac felt a wave of thought flood his mind. To most it would be an epiphany, but to him it was his genre savviness coming back (if only briefly). He threw 8-6-5-8 into the muck while saying, "Not everyone ahead of me in the hand is in yet, and I want out now as it is."

Chiara folded her 7-10-3-8, "I don't want in this either Mr. Isaac, I smell a bloodbath."

Jen L. Stared at Ace-5-10-10, reminded of her last pair of 10's not long ago. "I call."

The pot was 325, and the flop was 4-2-Jack. Jen L. Sheepishly checked her gut-shot straight draw.

"Bet pot." announced David K, putting 325 into the middle with his overpair.

"Call." said Candy, tempted to raise with her set of Jacks but deciding against it (partly to keep Jen L./David K. In the pot and partly because Isaac's read on the table scared the shit out of her). Jen L. Did some quick math in her head to determine her pot and implied odds and called, saying nothing.

The pot was now 1300, and the turn card was the King of diamonds which gave David K. A set higher than Candy's. Jen checked, David K. Deciding that the time of keeping people in the hand for profit extraction was over. "I bet the pot." and shoved a stack of 13 chips of 100. Candy called instantly, reading David as only protecting an open-ended straight draw. Jen L. Looked terrified, somehow folding while her mouth was still open and thinking that no gut-shot straight draw was worth bluffing with in Pot-Limit Omaha (especially in a 3-way). The pot was now 3900 and the dealer dealt out the river card...

...it was the last Jack of the deck, giving Candy a QUAD! (Or a 4 of a kind if 1 prefers). David was 1st to act again: "Bet pot." He put in more than a quarter of his remaining stack, bringing the pot to 7800. Candy went into the tank, thinking "Normally, optimal play for a 4 of a kind is to smooth call as you have crippled the deck mathematically. Then again, I'm not even playing in my own universe so none of this should be treated as normal."

"I raise the pot."

The table gasped.

"So, from what you told the lady metal opera singer over here: I call the outstanding bet of 3900 which makes the pot 11700. Now I have to put in the pot to match. Hmm, I don't think I can match the pot so I'm all-in?"

The dealer looked at both stacks and not only nodded but said, "While yes, you are technically all-in Ms. Olsen, should Mr. Kay call, you would receive 1425 back as you are ahead of him in chip count so you will not be completely eliminated if you lose."

Candy made a "Whew" gesture (which was totally not needed as she has the absolute best possible hand that the board could have).

"Just as I suspected, you're bluffing. I call, Overboat love, Kings over Jacks."

"David K...since when is a 4 of a kind weak?" replied Candy with a Cheshire cat grin as she turned over her hand.

The entire tournament heard, turned, looked over and gave Candy Olsen a standing ovation (as is tradition whenever a 4 of a kind or better is seen). She couldn't help herself...she took a bow. David K. To his eternal credit, bowed to Candy as he took his leave.

"Now THAT was an action pot, and it was sexy as hell." shouted Candy.

"Good read, Isaac. Good read." said Isaac as he patted himself on the back.

"Pity you weren't in the hand with me, I find Sheriffs hot." flirted Candy.

Isaac Tong gave a Kubrick stare to Candy, she could see in his eyes a level of savviness that bordered on clairvoyant. Candy returned to her seat, faintly recalling that in the stories told by the Aaron Collins she knew...Isaac was "gifted" to say the least.

End of rotation stacks for the table: Candy 30,750 – Isaac 16,425 – Krystal 14,725 – Chiara 14,500 – Jen L. 14,225

Level 1, Game 9, Table 9 = Limit 2-7 Triple Draw Lowball. 25-25 Blinds. Beginning of rotation stacks for the table: Elizabeth 15,800 – Laura B. 15,725 – Fabio 15,300 – Courtney 14,550 – Melinda 14,550 – Jason 14,075

Hand #1 began with Courtney folding 4-King-4-7-3, Elizabeth folding Queen-7-5-8-Queen, Melinda raising with Queen-10-Ace-2-3, Laura B. Calling with 5-2-6-10-4, Fabio calling from the small blind with 9-10-10-2-3 and Jason folding 8-7-Jack-8-King from the big blind. Fabio gets the first crack at drawing cards:

"I'll take 2 please." said Fabio. Changing his pair of 10's for a 7 and a 6.

"3 for me, please." said Melinda. Changing her Queen-10-Ace for a 2, 9 and a 6.

"1 for me, please and thank you." said Laura B. Changing her 10 for a Jack.

Fabio knocked the table, hoping to keep players in the hand with his pat 9. Melinda checked, hoping to get a free draw to get rid of her pair (which is a death sentence in lowball). Laura checked, hoping to improve her Jack-low. Fabio again got 1st draw:

"I stand pat." announced Fabio.

"I'll take 1." said Melinda, breaking her pair of 2's and catching a Queen.

"1 more, please." said Laura B. Changing her Jack and pairing her 6.

Fabio checked, as he figured out that by standing pat he scared off any potential action in the future, so unless they bet into him the pot was staying right where it is (and someone could have made a better low by now). Melinda checked, as did Laura B. Fabio had 1st draw again but made a note of shaking his head in the dealer's presence to indicate that he was still standing pat.

"1 please." said Melinda, changing her Queen for an 8 and making a 9-low of her own.

"And 1 more for me, please." said Laura B. Breaking her pair of 6's to make a pair of 4's and hoping Fabio and Melinda don't bet. Fabio checked hoping to trap, Melinda checked and Laura checked. Fabio declared "9-7 low.", "Beats 9-8 low" said Melinda as she tossed her cards into the muck. "I paired and missed." replied Laura B. Fabio smiled as he raked in his pot of 175.

Hand #2 began with Elizabeth folding 6-6-6-10-4 (and shaking her head at a 3 of a kind in a lowball game), Melinda raising to 50 with 2-2-Queen-2-7, Laura calling with 3-2-10-10-Jack, Fabio folding Queen-10-8-8-9, Jason folding 9-Jack-3-5-6 and Courtney folding 5-7-9-Ace-4. Melinda was first to draw:

"3, please." said Melinda, changing 2 of her 3 2's and her Queen for an Ace-8-King.

"3 for me too." said Laura B. Changing her Jack and pair of 10's for a Jack-3-Queen.

"Check." said Melinda, hoping to improve her Ace-low for free.

"Check." said Laura, electing to break her pair for free.

"2 this time." said Melinda. Changing her Ace-King for a King and a 7.

"Still 3." changing her 3-Jack-Queen, to a 5-8-Queen.

"Check." said Melinda, needing to break her pair of 7's.

"Check." said Laura, only needing to drop a Queen.

"2 again." said Melinda. Dropping her King and 1 of her 7's for a 9 and an Ace.

"1 for me." said Laura B. Changing a Queen for a 4 and making a nice 8-low

"Check." said Melinda, essentially giving up the hand.

Laura began thinking, she had the hand locked to a point where betting wouldn't really do any good. "I check."

"Ace-low. Please tell me that you have me beat." sighed Melinda, slightly on tilt.

"I do. 8-low." declared Laura B. Raking in 150.

Hand #3 began with Melinda raising to 50 with Jack-3-7-2-6, Laura B. Folding 10-7-7-7-6, Fabio folding 3-Jack-6-8-Ace, Jason calling with 2-2-5-3-Ace, Courtney folding 8-4-10-Jack-5 and Elizabeth folding 5-King-9-Jack-9. Melinda is 1st to draw:

"1 please." she changed her Jack to a 5, giving her a great 7-low.

"2 for me." said Jason, changing a 2 and an Ace to a 4 and a Queen.

"Enough of this checking shit, I bet 25." declared Melinda. Knowing that short of a miracle she's got the hand."

"I call." whispered Jason. Knowing he was 1 card away from a pat hand. Melinda's turn to draw again.

"I stand pat." said Melinda with a shit eating grin on her face, making Jason a bit nervous.

"1 card, please." said Jason. Dropping the Queen and catching an 8.

"25." said Melinda as she slid a single chip into the middle.

"Call." said Jason, thinking his 8-low was good.

"Stand Pat." said Melinda.

"Stand Pat." said Jason.

It took some time for each player under the limits of the game, but eventually Jason was all-in.

"2-3-5-6-7. One of the best possible hands in the game." declared Melinda.

Jason looked broken. "...Annndddddd I'm out. Well played, Melinda." Jason then points at himself and says, "WAY TO SUCK, ASSHOLE!" as he took his leave.

An announcement came over the P.A. system: "Attention Aaronverse poker players, as there are now 48 of you still playing we will be breaking up table 9 and dispersing the players to other tables after this game is over. Thank You."

"That'll be a nice change of pace. I'm so card dead" remarked Courtney.

Hand #4 began with Laura B. Folding King-Queen-2-Ace-Jack, Fabio raising to 50 with 2-5-3-4-8, Courtney folding Jack-9-Jack-Queen-10, Elizabeth folding 9-10-3-9-King and Melinda folding King-3-Queen-6-8. Fabio looked a tad sad in raking in his 75. He had an 8-low that he could stand pat on and wanted action.

Hand #5 began with Fabio calling 25 with Queen-8-2-6-3, Courtney folding 10-9-4-Ace-6, Elizabeth folding 7-3-4-4-Ace, Melinda checking 2-5-10-9-6 and Laura B. Checking 4-8-Ace-Ace-2. Melinda was first to draw:

"Just 1, please." said Melinda. Changing a 10 for a 7.

"2 for me, please." said Laura B. Changing her pair of Aces for a King and an 8.

"And 1 for me." said Fabio. Dropping a Queen to pair his 2.

"Check." said Melinda, wanting to relax after eliminating Jason

"Check." said Laura B.

"Check." said Fabio.

"I stand pat." declared Melinda. She wanted to send a message to the others that her 9-low was going to win.

"2 please." said Laura B. Changing her King and 1 of her 8's to a Jack and a 7.

"1 for me." said Fabio. Changing 1 of his 2's for a 7

It was checked around, and Melinda informed he dealer that she would again be standing pat.

"1 for me, please." said Laura B., changing her Jack to a 5

"I stand pat." said Fabio.

"Check." said Melinda.

"Check." said Laura B.

"Check." said Fabio.

"9-7 low." presented Melinda.

"8-7 low." presented Laura B.

"I too, have an 8-7 low." presented Fabio.

The dealer looked at Laura's and Fabio's hands to see if the tie could be broken, "Laura B's 5 is lower than Fabio's 6. Laura B. wins the hand."

Laura B. smiled as she raked in her 75.

Hand #6 began with Courtney folding Ace-6-7-Queen-3, Elizabeth folding 9-10-10-4-3, Melinda folding Ace-7-King-8-8, Laura B. putting 50 of the 75 that she just won back into the pot, indicating a raise and Fabio folding 5-Jack-4-Queen-Queen. Laura B. raked in another 75.

End of rotation stacks for the table: Melinda 28,475 – Laura B. 15,850 – Elizabeth 15,750 – Fabio 15,425 – Courtney 14,500

The dealer dealt out 1 card face up to each player: Courtney got a 7 of hearts, Elizabeth got a Queen of hearts, Melinda got a 2 of hearts, Laura B. Got a 3 of spades and Fabio got a 7 of spades. The dealer briefly analyzed the cards and announced, "Elizabeth go to Table 1, Fabio go to Table 2, Courtney go to Table 3, Laura B. Go to table 5 and Melinda go to Table 8."

The players nodded, grabbed their chips and moved to the tables that they were assigned. The newest table/seating arrangement looked like this:

Table 1: Lindsay, Elizabeth, Laurie, Cindy, Damon, Marcel

Table 2: Harley, Gregg, Fabio, Tara, Laura X., Andrey

Table 3: Tina, Heather, David F., Dan, Courtney, Sherry

Table 4: Aaron L., Megan, Rob, Buckethead, Angie, Tamara

Table 5: Laura B., Karl, Trevor, Mike, John, Ricky

Table 6: Justin, Julie, Kate, Joe, Ivy, Leila

Table 7: Phoenix, Jessica, Allan, Thom, James, Jen G.

Table 8: Chiara, Jen L., Krystal, Melinda, Candy, Isaac

Level 1, Game 10, Table 1 = Seven-Card Stud High-Low 8 or better. 25 Antes, 25 Bring-In bet, 75 completion, 75-150 limits. Beginning of rotation stacks for the table: Laurie 30,550 – Elizabeth 15,750 – Cindy 15,319 – Marcel 15,125 – Damon 15,000 – Lindsay 13,856

"Hello everybody, how y'all doing?" asked Elizabeth as she took her new seat.

"I'm rolling." replied Laurie.

"Hello Elizabeth." answered Lindsay. The rest waved politely.

After everyone anted up, Hand #1 began with Lindsay paying the bring-in bet of 25 with a 4 as her upcard, Elizabeth completing the bet to 100 (counting the ante) with a 3-7-Ace, Laurie folding a 2-7-9, Cindy calling with Queen-2-Queen, Damon folding 7-Jack-4, Marcel calling 8-Ace-4 and when the action returned to Lindsay, she actually said (with a great deal of anxiety), "Whoops, maybe I should take a look at my hole cards..."

She looked to find a 6-7 to go with her 4. She elected to defend her bring-in bet. The dealer dealt 4th street: Marcel catches a king, Lindsay catches a 9, Elizabeth catches a King, Cindy catches an Ace. It was checked around, leading to 5th street: Marcel catches a 6, Lindsay catches a 10, Elizabeth catches a 5, as did Cindy. After it was checked around again, "Betting limits are doubled to 150 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street: Marcel catches a 9 (as did Lindsay), Elizabeth catches a 3, Cindy catches a Jack. It was checked around, leading to 7th street: Cindy caught a Queen, Marcel catches a Jack, Lindsay catches an 8, and Elizabeth catches a King. After 1 last round of checking, the dealer announced "When showing your hands, please declare the high hand first and then the low hand."

Marcel nodded and said sadly, "Ace-high, I didn't make a low."

Lindsay went next, "10-high straight, no low."

Elizabeth went next, "2 pair King's and 3's, no low."

Cindy went last, "3 Queen's, no low."

The dealer announced, "Lindsay scoops."

"Well, that was easy." remarked Lindsay.

After everyone anted up, Hand #2 began with Marcel paying the bring-in bet with Jack-8-7, Lindsay folding 6-Ace-Jack, Elizabeth completing the bet with 8-3-Ace, Laurie folding an 8-5-10, Cindy folding 2-10-King, Damon folding a 5-4-King and Marcel deciding not to defend his bring-in bet, thus giving Elizabeth the hand and a pot of 250.

"Nice to know that my luck followed me from table 9."

After everyone anted up, Hand #3 began with Cindy paying the bring-in bet with an 8-King-2, Damon deciding to complete the bet on a whim with a Queen-Ace-3, Marcel folding a 6-Jack-Ace, Lindsay folding a 10-7-8, Elizabeth folding a 3-6-Queen, Laurie folding a Jack-7-Ace and Cindy deciding not to defend her bring-in bet. Damon (to his credit), tried not to freak out for winning a hand by sheer accident.

"That'll be my last win for a while." remarked Damon sarcastically.

After everyone anted up, Hand #4 began with Elizabeth paying the bring-in bet with 10-3-2 (both she and Damon had 2's as up cards but Elizabeth had clubs to Damon's hearts), Laurie folded 7-8-Jack, Cindy completed the bet with an 8-6-3, Damon folding his 10-9-2, Marcel folding King-Queen-5, Lindsay folding her 9-3-Ace, and Elizabeth not defending her bring-in bet. Cindy shrugged and raked in her 250.

"Money's money." remarked Cindy.

After everyone anted up, Hand #5 began with Elizabeth paying the bring-in bet again with 2-6-2, Laurie folding 9-Jack-6, Cindy folding 3-9-4 (albeit reluctantly), Damon folding King-9-3, Marcel folding Ace-8-King, Lindsay completing the bet with 10-10-3, and Elizabeth defending her bring-in bet. The dealer dealt 4th street to the ladies: Lindsay caught a 7 while Elizabeth caught a 5.

"75." said Lindsay.

"I call." replied Elizabeth.

The dealer dealt 5th street: Both ladies caught 7's (giving Lindsay 2 pair and Elizabeth a good draw to the low).

"75 again." said Lindsay

"Sure, why not?" said Elizabeth.

"Betting limits are doubled to 150 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street: Lindsay caught an 8, Elizabeth caught an Ace (locking up the low half of the pot). Lindsay bet 150, Elizabeth raised to 300 total, Lindsay re-raised, and a series of ramming and jamming ensued until Lindsay was all-in. The dealer asked, "Ladies, please turn your hands face-up before I deal the last card."

Lindsay turned up hers first, "2 pair, 10's and 7's. No low possible no matter what I catch."

Elizabeth then turned up her hand, "Pair of 2's. Ace-2-5-6-7 low. I guess short of me catching an Ace or 1 of last 2 deuces in the deck it'll be a split pot."

The dealer nodded in agreement, patted the table and dealt the last card: Lindsay caught a Jack which did little for her hand...

...and Elizabeth caught a deuce that she needed to scoop both halves of the pot. The pot was 14,281 total and Lindsay was eliminated.

"If I had to get knocked out, I'm glad it was someone I knew. Best of luck to you Elizabeth, and to the rest of the table of course."

Laurie was crying as Lindsay took her leave. She may not have been the Lindsay Collins from her reality, but she somehow knew they were best friends where this Lindsay came from. Marcel was sad to see her go as well, as he remembered her from the weekend at the Fairmont Royal York.

After everyone anted up, Hand number 6 began with Cindy paying the bring-in bet with 10-Ace-4, Damon completing the bet with Ace-Ace-6, Marcel calling with 2-7-7, Elizabeth calling with 3-3-8, Laurie folding 10-8-King, and Cindy deciding not to defend her bring-in bet. The dealer dealt 4th street: Damon caught an 8, Marcel catching a third 7, and Elizabeth catching a King. Damon checked (primarily as he could read Marcel having more than two 7's), Marcel checked (as he knew his hand was killing the action), and Elizabeth checked (for the same reasons Damon and Marcel checked). The dealer dealt 5th street: Damon caught a King, Marcel caught a 10, Elizabeth caught and 8. It was checked around again (they were still scared of Marcel). "Betting limits are doubled to 150 and there are no-limits to the number of re-raises" declared the dealer as he dealt 6th street: Damon caught a 4, Marcel caught a 9, Elizabeth caught a Jack. It was checked around 1 more time and the dealer dealt the last card: Damon caught a 9 (missing his low draw), Marcel caught an irrelevant 3, Elizabeth caught another King. After 1 last round of checking, they declared in order:

First was Damon, "Pair of Aces, no low"

Then Marcel, "3 sevens, no low."

Elizabeth mucked her 2 pair of King's and 8's, knowing she was beat as Marcel raked in 375.

"Great way to end level 1" said Marcel happily.

End of rotation stacks for the table: Laurie 30,400 – Elizabeth 29,756 – Cindy 15,219 – Marcel 15,175 – Damon 14,950

An inter-dimensional being came out from the control room and announced, "This is the end of level 1, ladies and gentlemen. Buckle up, as the stakes only get higher from here."


End file.
